Untitled Naruhina Randomness
by dont-mock-my-pen-name
Summary: this is a story about a life i the night of hinata and naruto this is a lemon story
1. Chapter 1

This Naruhina is dedicated to Zach. 

Disclaimer:  
Loren: sigh "do i really have to say it"  
Zach: rolls eyes "no"  
Loren: "because everyone knows i don't er you know"  
Zach: "yea i know . . . LOREN DOESN'T OWN NA . . ." smack "mmmmmgmgmamm"  
Hinata: I own Naruto  
Naruto: begs like a dog "woof woof Hinata himme"  
Loren: faints

* * *

Naruto was glancing around nervously waiting for Hinata to arrive (they are dating now just so as you know). He was waiting at the Konoha memorial stone after dark so he and Hinata could go on one of their 'oh so secret' secret dates of the town of Konoha. 

Hinata surprised Naruto by arriving in the opposite direction to what he was expecting her to come from. she stifled a laugh as he yelped and jumped away from the hand that had snaked across his shoulder.

He smiled his usual foxy grin making Hinata blush and pulled her into a tight hug her arms hard against his chest she could feel the steady beat of his heart. she smiled up at him as he removed his arms from around her taking ahold of her hand and leading her away from the clearing towards the town. Hinata blushed slightly she couldn't help it even after the few months that they had been dating the blond boy still seemed to make her feel shy and happy and (well you know).

She still had that little blush as her and Naruto were walking down the deserted streets of Konoha listening to the echoing silence (don't ask i don't know how silence can echo but it just can). Naruto stopped outside the abandoned Uchiha compound looking at the closed gates and wondering whether or not he should take Hinata through there or not (it could spice up the relationship). In the end he decided yea why not, picked Hinata up bridal style and hightailed it over the wall. he put her down with her looking startled and took ahold of her hand again (oh spicey. PFFT yea right) anyway. . .

"Naru-Kun" Hinata said stopping,

He turned and looked at her with a confused smile on his face

"Naru-kun, why are we in here" she said her voice carrying through the now eerie silence. (yea don't know how silence can be eerie either sighs)

He smiled at her "shortcut" he stated he smiled more when she looked confused "Ramen" was all he said she knew instantly that this cut across a majority of the town and would get them there faster.

They walked along in silence (yet again) enjoying each others company, they had been walking for around 5 minutes when they were both startled out of their revere by a loud thump and a stifled moan, on instinct Hinata activated her Byagukan and scanned the nearest houses for any signs of people, or in Hinata's case outlines and chakara valves.

She spotted them in the house across the street nearest to them, she couldn't tell what they were doing but he could tell that one was male and one was female. The males back was pressed hard up against the wall with the female pressed against him. She motioned Naruto to go and look in said house and they both walked forward Naruto slightly ahead of her reached the open window first and peeked in.

His blue orbs nearly fell out as he looked at the two people before him Hinata noticing this rushed forward to see what he was looking at. She managed to smother her gasp just as it was escaping her lips with her hands over her face she also boggled at the two people standing before her. (oh who is it who is it who is it)

The two people didn't notice the people perving on them from the window because they seemed to be having the time of their life. Sauke was being pushed hard against the wall by a very forceful Sakura nibbling on his ear he was letting out barely audible moans. his hands were running up and down her body his right hand went up her shirt and started massaging her breasts and his left hand went and started going up her skirt a slight flush coming to Sakura's face.

She let out a moan and moved closer to Sasuke his arm moving faster and faster, by this time Hinata had looked away but Naruto was standing there transfixed by what was happening. he spluttered suddenly as Sakura moaned loudly again and Sasuke pulled out his fingers and started licking them.

Naruto tried to get away but bumped into Hinata and with a loud crash banged of the deck and onto the ground.

There was a shout from inside and Sasuke and a disheveled looking Sakura following, she gave Naruto her usual im going to kill you for this death glare. Sasuke put a hand out and stopped her.

"what are you doing here dobe" Sasuke asked seemingly innocent

"I wasn't looking at you and Sakura-Chan through the window" he blurted glancing around nervously.

"NARUTO" Sakura shouted angrily advancing on the shocked boy rolling up imaginary sleeves.

She missed her chance as he snapped out of it grabbed Hinata and went running she was floating along behind him. he turned the corner and did a quick shadow clone ans transformation jutsu and 4 other Naruto and Hinata couples burst away.

Hinata and Naruto took several indirect routs to get home noticing one by one as his clones were being brutally beaten by a raging Sakura. he opened the door pulling Hinata inside quickly and shutting the door firmly behind him.

They sat there in each others arms behind the couch (oh they will never find us here). When Naruto leaned down and planted a kiss on Hinata's forehead she promptly feinted. (sigh) (to much stress) little did they know that Sakura and sasu-kun had gone and done the same thing to them as Naruto and Hinata had.

Naruto jumped up still holing the semi unconscious girl in his arms as Sakura burst through the door.

"your never going to get anywhere if she keeps on feinting" she fumed walking over to where Naruto stood in stunned silence.

over the way a bit two of the worlds worst perverts were sitting having a drink with Iruka sensei the more respectable one or so it seems. . .Jirya suddenly sniffed.

"I smell sex" he said starting to get up

"time to go to some research" he promptly gilled himself to the door kakashi stood up immediately with a dreamy look in his eye and Iruka followed nervously watching the perverted hermit almost float following his nose down the street.

they reached the Uchiha compound just in time to see Naruto run of dragging Hinata and a moment later other Naruto's popping out of the darkness.

Jirya headed to Naruto's house where they witnessed what happened next.

Sakura was bursting into Naruto's house making allot of noise and fuss about Hinata feinting they decided to take s closer look right outside the window they could now see everything that was going on (yes even Iruka sensei all Honorable intentions really. . .) anyway continue on brave soldier.

Hinata was roughly awoken by an angry looking Sakura what Sakura was so angry about Jirya and kakashi though god only knows while looking at each other.

they couldn't hear what was going on but saw Sakura gesture and then Naruto step forward Sasuke taking Hinata in his arms they both kissed the opposite by this time kakashi had removed his headband enough so as he could use his Sharingan and read the lips. Naruto and Hinata pulled away. (Jirya was having a nose bleed).

"thats how you kiss Sakura said" kakashi said.

"Jirya's eyes brightened and he grabbed Iruka and kakashi and quickly moved them inside  
"never fear Jirya is here" Jirya called out pulling out a blackboard with pictures of how to kiss on it.

"ehhhh Ero senin Kakashi sensei IRUKA sense" Naruto called in shock  
Iruka just gave him the thumbs up and stood over by kakashi.

Jirya started pointing out the finer aspects of a french kiss to them.

"ok first you** Moisten your lips**. Dry lips do not move well together. Just a light brush of your tongue over your lips will be sufficient to moisten them. In general, use lip balm regularly- you never know when someone will go in for the smooch"

All students started either licking their lips or moistining them some other way

" second. . . **Angle your head.** If your mouths meet dead-on, your noses will get in the way, and you will not be able to kiss deeply or smoothly. To avoid this, tilt your head slightly to one side. Make sure you do not both tilt your heads to the same side"

they moved together with angeled heads

"**Close your eyes.** As you approach for the kiss, look into your partner's eyes, but, once you are close to theirs, close your eyes. It can be a bit of a turnoff to be kissing and going cross-eyed. It is considered rude to have your eyes open during a kiss"

their lips touched and their were closed

"**Start with a gentle and soft closed-mouth kiss.** The French kiss is an open-mouth kiss, but do not lunge in with your lips agape like you're going to eat them; instead, open your lips very slowly. Well, the French kiss is like the poetry of kissing, and before you can be good at it, you have to master the closed-mouth kiss. Even after you have added French kissing to your romantic repertoire, it is usually better to start a kiss with closed lips"

"Kissing should be a shared decision. You need to have permission to French kiss someone, but when your lips are locked with theirs you may not want to stop and ask, "Hey, this is great, but can I put my tongue in your mouth?". Open your lips slowly and just a little during the kiss so that one of your lips is sandwiched between theirs and one of theirs is between yours. As you are locking and re-locking lips, brush your tongue against your partner's lips ever so slightly. This should make it clear that you want to French kiss. If your partner's tongue does not respond in like fashion or if they pull away, you will have to save the French kiss for another time when you are both ready"

"get that Naruto no chocking Hinata with your tongue" Sasuke said.

"anyway back with the leson" Jirya stated angry that he had been interupted but slightly shocked as Hinata and Naruto were kissing like rabbid beasts on the floor ignoring the world around them

"i guess they only needed a few pointers" Jirya stated shocked.

"ok now to the foreplay" Kakashi stated enthusiastically this was his area of expertise (honestly who needs to kiss of you have a mask)

at that precise moment a angry Tsunade stormed into the room smashing the blackbord with a chakara fist and then began booting each perverted teacher out the door smiling sweetly she left but you could hear the screams of her victims echoing loudly up the street on final voice was herd surprisingly from the least likely member of the group Iruka.

"DONT FORGET THE FOREPLAY"

how did Tsunade get involved in this you wonder

well really she was just an innocent bystander who happened to think enough was enough.

back on topic guys story this way

during this fiasco Naruto and Hinata had made there way to the bedroom locking and bolting the door shut.

don't horny shinobe know anything

Naruto was leaning over Hinata sharing with her a passionate kiss when said suddenly appeared in a cloud of puff

"i herd what Iruka said" he stated calmly at the incredulous couple  
"so i popped in to see if i could help i was reading in a book about relationships and sex"

"GET OUT" Hinata screamed activating her byagukan Sai paled (if thats possible) and vanished again

Hinata then impatient shed her jacket and placed her arms around Naruto and kissed him again she could feel that he was happy. He removed his jacket and shirt while Hinata started undoing his pants. he stopped her and said something she didn't expect.

"this now this is what i know about" he said. he began to take of her shirt revealing her nice (Zach this is for you) rack you know like those melons you get on the racks only larger.

"Hinata what have you been hiding under here" he said. she had no bra on or want of needing one they were perfect. He placed one nipple in his mouth and began sucking and nibbling on it while massaging the other one with his hand. his other hand was stroking up and down her body casing her to squirm.

"i never knew you were ticklish" he said while changing nipples and hands

all the while Hinata had been moaning under him. . . he slowly began rolling down her pants kissing slowly down

"Naruto that tickles" urged on by the lack of suffix he began so suck and nibble on her skin he removed her pants and started kissing her wet panties she moaned in ecstasy.

not removing the panties he kissed her and kept a hand there

"Naruto what are you .. . OHH" she let out a scream as 3 fingers entered her "this feels soooooo good" she moaned in his ear while he was kissing her neck (thats girls gonna have bruises in the morning). he began to pump faster making her moan and pant more.

"Naruto im going to oh oh" he stopped before she came she stated kissing her again he opened her legs and removed her panties noticing how she had no hair down their.

He plunged his mouth into her opening enjoying the taste and fell of it she arched her back in pleasure and pushed herself into him she then received more pleasure as he sucked licked and poked methodically.

"NARUTO" she screamed out his name as she came. he licked up the mess they had made and worked his way on top of her. . .

she flipped him and landed on top of him "my turn" all trace of shy Hinata was gone replaced by a ferocious sex maniac only sex with Naruto though. she then took him in her mouth slowly licking and sucking for the full effect silently she thanked her old senesi kurenai for lessons on how to please a man and continued what she was doing.

she could feel he was at his limit and

"HINATA" he echoed what she had done and screamed her name as he came she took it all in her mouth (not allot she could do considering she was deep throating it'

he instantly moved on top of her hard again despite having just come (heh thats the kyuubi for you)

he then split her legs again and pushed himself slowly inside her no hesitation

she moaned and gripped his back tightly he pushed in and felt her hymen break. she cried out at this but it was more pleasure then anything. she urged him on as Naruto came up with a plan he did the hand sign and mumbles the words and a clone appeared standing beside them Naruto then picked Hinata up so that she was sitting on him thus going deeper she was pushing up and down while she was thrusting and then she felt the other Naruto behind her she didn't have to turn to know what it was she knew instinctively th two Naruto's looked at each other and grinned she let out a sharp breath as the clone inserted himself into the other hole (wow i guess that trip DID spice things up) anyhow.

she began double moaning and the two Naruto's grunted in pleasure.

she moaned louder and louder until im sure the whole neighborhood could hear it Tsunade sure could and and was stuffing her head under a pillow "its always that quiet ones that are the loudest"

Naruto the clone was the first to come and he then disappeared into a puff of smoke as Naruto took ahold of Hinata again and put her legs over his shoulders for deep impact to finish them both of they became one moving together. he felt her walls tighten and then he came as she did, (oops no protection) they fell together panting  
"i love you Hinata he said planting a kiss on her back and shoulders"

" i love you to Naruto" she said both satisfied they drifted of to sleep.


	2. Part two out

Part two is out now, its called Untitled Naruhina Randomness the Morning After

Part two is out now, its called Untitled Naruhina Randomness the Morning After

It's only the morning there is another part coming that's going to be Untitled Naruhina Randomness Afternoon sun and sex or not im not to sure ive always been bad with names


End file.
